Feats
Table of Contents This page contains "patch notes" (errata and changes) for existing feats, rulings made regarding feats in general and specific ambiguous feats, updates and major changes to existing feats, and new feats. If the updated feats and new feats sections get too large, they will be moved to their own individual pages. Feat Patch Notes * Leadership, Undead Leadership, and all other feats that provide cohorts are removed. * Natural Spell is removed. * Any feat that grants a bonus to Diplomacy instead (probably) grants a feat to Negotiation. * Persist Spell is now Epic, and has an additional prerequisite of caster level 21st. * Dragonfire Inspiration counts only the bard's base Inspire Courage bonus when determining damage. That is, only the bard's bonuses from his bard levels count towards Dragonfire Inspiration's damage. Bonuses to the bard's Inspire Courage modifier from feats, spells, items, and all other sources do not count. * Eschew Materials now has a prerequisite of caster level 9. * Ignore Special Requirements now has a prerequisite of Binder class level 9. Feat Rulings Temporary Feats and Prerequisites If you qualify for a feat through some temporary means, such as through gaining a temporary bonus feat from a binding or by gaining a natural attack through polymorph, you may take the feat that you qualify for; however, the feat is only usable when its prerequisites are available to you. For example, if you take Rapidstrike because you have access to polymorph, you may only use Rapidstrike when you are polymorphed ''into an appropriate form (e.g. an aberration or a dragon). Precocious Apprentice Precocious Apprentice is acceptable as a qualification for any class that requires the ability to cast 2nd-level arcane spells. This ruling uses as its justification two points: that Precocious Apprentice is, essentially, a dead feat for any full caster after taking the third level in the class; and that any prestige class that requires 2nd-level arcane spells will also require at least two levels in another class, therefore ensuring that the dual-classed character will always remain at least a full spell level behind a single-classed caster. A divine or psionic equivalent of Precocious Apprentice will not be developed, as having the ability to enter a class like Mystic Theurge or Cerebromancer at level 3 or 4 would compare too favorably to single-classed casters. Variants could be introduced that specifically disallow the taking of Precocious Apprentice, but those restrictions, being thematically illogical, are harmful to versimilitude and therefore distasteful to this DM. Updated Feats Improved Unarmed Strike '''Benefit: '''You gain a natural slam attack that deals damage appropriate for your size (1d3 for Small, 1d4 for Medium, 1d6 for Large). This slam attack is a primary natural attack; if you have other natural attacks, they are henceforth treated as secondary. This attack follows all the rules for natural weapons. If you are attacking with a weapon and making a full attack, you may make a slam attack as a secondary attack at the usual -5 penalty. This slam attack is not necessarily performed with hands or fists. You may make the slam attack even if your hands are full or otherwise hindered. Natural attacks are not subject to iterative attacks. You may deal nonlethal damage with your slam attack without taking the -4 penalty to hit. '''Special:' All feats that list Improved Unarmed Strike as a prerequisite have "primary natural attack" as a prerequisite instead. Stunning Fist 'Benefit: '''You may use a daily use of ''ki ''to attempt to stun an opponent. You must declare your use of this feat before making your attack roll, and the ''ki ''use is expended whether or not your attack succeeds. If you damage your foe with a natural attack, that foe must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + WIS + 1/2 character level) or be stunned until the beginning of your next turn. You may use this ability no more than once per round. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits are unaffected by this feat. In addition, upon taking this feat, you gain one point of ''ki, plus one additional point of ''ki ''per four character levels. You also gain additional points of ''ki ''upon reaching levels 4, 8, 12, 16, etc. New Feats Extract Quintessence '''Prerequisite: '''Caster level 5, Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (religion), Knowledge (psionics) or Knowledge (nature) 8 ranks, any two item creation feats '''Benefit: '''You learn how to extract raw magical energy, called quintessence, from magical items. Doing so destroys the item. Quintessence is not a physical substance; it simply collects on you like an uncast spell. Quintessence can take the place of XP in magical item creation. The process of extracting quintessence takes a minimum of one hour's uninterrupted work. The item in question is reduced to dust regardless of whether or not the process is interrupted. A caster gains 1d4 + 4 x 10% of the XP invested in creating the item as quintessence. This quintessence persists until it is used. A caster may not extract quintessence from a magical item whose caster level is higher than his. He may store an amount of quintessence at one time equal to his caster level x 50; any quintessence extracted over that limit dissipates and is lost. Quintessence is invested in the creation of magical items in place of XP at a 1-to-1 ratio. There is no limit to how much quintessence may be used in place of XP in the creation of a magical item. Irresistible Spell Metamagic '''Prerequisite: '''Heighten Spell, caster level 21st '''Benefit: '''This feat removes a spell's saving throw. If the caster overcomes the target's spell resistance, the target is affected by the spell as though it had failed its save. A spell modified by this feat takes up a slot eight levels higher than normal. Monster Hunter '''Prerequisite: '''Sneak attack +2d6, favored enemy -- aberration, dragon, magical beast, ooze, outsider, or undead '''Benefit: '''Your ranger and rogue levels stack for purposes of determining your sneak attack bonus. Your ranger and rogue levels also stack for purposes of determining when you gain new favored enemies, and what your favored enemy bonuses are. Finally, you may apply half of your sneak attack damage to favored enemies that are otherwise immune to sneak attack. Ritual Mastery '''Prerequisite: '''Ritecraft 9 ranks, Knowledge (religion), Knowledge (arcana) or Knowledge (psionics) 9 ranks '''Benefit: '''Choose one ritual that you have successfully learned. You may now take 10 on any checks pertaining to that ritual. This feat may be taken multiple times. Each time you take it, it applies to a different ritual you know. Skill Exemplar E7 '''Prerequisite: '''Level 7 or 7 Hit Dice, 10 ranks in the chosen skill '''Benefit: '''Choose one skill that you have 10 ranks in. You may put two additional ranks in that skill. This feat may be taken multiple times. Each time you take it, it applies to a different skill.